


Spiced Wine

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: In Vino Veritas [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how she usually behaved, but she could always blame the wine and the danger and knowing that they had to be in close quarters for an indefinite period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiced Wine

It hadn’t been anyone’s fault, but the job went wrong in a hurry and there was no way to salvage the attempt at extraction. Ariadne could see that this pissed off Arthur royally; he took immense pride in his work and he had tried to plan for every conceivable outcome. He also felt guilty for bringing Ariadne into this situation, as it was supposed to be safe. He was willing to risk his own life, but not hers.

She didn’t question the escape route he led her on, and followed every direction implicitly. They wound up taking a circuitous route to Mombasa, and they were in a dingy area of Old Town. Arthur fished for the kay in the door frame, letting them into the flat. Once the door was locked behind them, Ariadne looked at Arthur. “Where are we? What is this place?”

“It’s safe,” Arthur told her with a shrug. “They probably wouldn’t even know who you are, but since you held down the first level, it’s better to be safe and keep your head down for a while.”

“So you have a safe house in Mombasa?”

Arthur paused, looking discomfited. “Actually, no.”

Ariadne looked around, but there was no indication of who normally lived there. “So whose home is this?”

“Eames,” he admitted after a moment.

She took in the guilty look on Arthur’s face. “There’s a story there, isn’t there?”

He laughed a little and dropped his shoulder bag on the floor. “Isn’t there always?” Arthur shook his head. “What I _can_ say is that I was very, very stupid once and needed him to hide me for a while.” He moved to the kitchen. “Maybe he still keeps the booze in here.” He rummaged around and found a bottle of spiced wine as Ariadne followed him into the kitchen. “Yep.” He shook the bottle at Ariadne. “I got very, very drunk last time. Care to follow in the grand tradition?”

Ariadne snickered. “Why not? Sounds like a good plan to me.”

They didn’t even bother with glasses, and simply passed the bottle back and forth. They sat on the lumpy couch and were talking about random things they had always been curious about. It passed the time, until all of the spiced wine was gone, and somehow the conversation moved to turn ons. Ariadne admitted that Arthur’s hands were high on her list, as was the way his suit trousers clung to his hips. He looked startled by the admission, but not upset, so Ariadne leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. Arthur responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him. Ariadne deepened his kiss and attacked the buttons on his shirt. This wasn’t how she usually behaved, but she could always blame the wine and the danger and knowing that they had to be in close quarters for an indefinite period of time.

Clothing disappeared in a flurry of desperate movements, their mouths attached in heady kisses. Ariadne grasped his cock in hand and clung to him with her arm for balance. With his longer arms, Arthur could reach down between her legs and trace her folds. Ariadne was growing damp, and Arthur twisted so that he could better reach her. “Hey, sit on the couch,” he began, repositioning her.

As soon as she did so, Arthur spread her legs wider and nestled between them. He bent down to lick at her, and Ariadne gasped as she threaded the fingers of one hand into his hair. The other grabbed her breast, stroking herself and rolling her nipple between her fingers. She canted her hips toward his mouth, moaning as his tongue delved deep into her, thumbs spreading her open. Ariadne scratched at Arthur’s scalp restlessly, sighing and moaning his name. He kept at it, finally sliding a finger inside of her wet heat. Ariadne threw her head back at the sensation, whimpering “I’m close.”

When she came, Arthur pulled her down to the floor. He knelt in front of her, then lifted her hips to position his cock at her entrance. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, eyes locked to hers. “If I hadn’t already checked my totem en route, I would’ve thought I was dreaming.”

Ariadne reached up and pulled at his hip, indicating he should thrust deeply into her. “You’re not dreaming, Arthur. This is real. I’ve wanted this for so long...”

It was just the thing he had wanted to hear but had been too afraid to ask. Arthur thrust into her, groaning at the feel of her body clenching tight around him. He moved hard and fast, no finesse at all, until he came with a strangled groan. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders when he collapsed, not allowing him to move. “Thank god you’re with me,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“It’s my fault you’re in this mess,” he reminded her.

She couldn’t help but smile against his cheek. “Yes, but we’re together. So I can’t be _too_ mad at you. You’ll just have to make it up to me somehow.”

Arthur laughed. “I think I have an idea...”


End file.
